


Symptomatic

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [122]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Family Fluff, First Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Femslash, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think,” Topanga says, carding her fingers through Riley’s hair, “that you’re in love with Maya, sweetie.”</p><p>Riley looks up, obviously alarmed. “No,” she says resolutely. “No, I’m pretty sure I’m <i>not</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptomatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Maya/Riley - heartbeat.

“I think,” Topanga says, carding her fingers through Riley’s hair, “that you’re in love with Maya, sweetie.”

Riley looks up, obviously alarmed. “No,” she says resolutely. “No, I’m pretty sure I’m _not_.”

“Well, why don’t we look at this like a lawyer would?”

“Evidence,” Riley says, sharing a sly smile with her mother. “I like it. Okay, hit me.”

“Well, let’s see. When you see Maya, you say you get all goofy, like, and I quote, ‘there’s a rabbit taking over your brain and Pop Rocks under your skin.’” She arches an eyebrow at Riley but doesn’t judge. “Your palms sweat. You giggle too much. And your heartbeat gets super fast.”

“And I want to sing that song from _The Sound of Music_ while Maya does backup vocals,” Riley says, a dreamy look in her eyes as she rests her head on Topanga’s lap.

“These are all things that mean you’re _happy_ , Riles. You’re excited. Do you feel like this with anyone else?”

Riley shakes her head. “No. I used to with Lucas, but then—“ She pauses, suddenly still, before looking up at Topanga again. “You know what? Mom, I think I might be _in love_ with Maya!”

Topanga opens her mouth wide in mock shock. “No kidding?”

Riley scrambles up from the window seat. “I have to call her!” She runs from her bedroom in a flurry of sundress and messy hair.

“Another case cracked,” Topanga says, relaxing back into the window seat, a smug smile on her face.


End file.
